Grigory Weaver
"Weaver was Russian... but he was all right." :—Alex Mason Special Agent Grigori "Greg"[1] Weaver is one of the non-playable characters in Call of Duty: Black Ops and is voiced by Gene Farber.[2] He is part of the CIA the squad in the mission "WMD." The callsign for his squad during "WMD" is Kilo-1. He also appears in the mission "Numbers" alongside Jason Hudsonas the two torture Dr. Daniel Clarke. He loses his left eye during "Executive Order" after Lev Kravchenko gouges it out. Later, it is revealed that he and Hudson are the ones interrogating Alex Mason. Biographyhttp://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grigori_Weaver&action=edit&section=1Edit According to Weaver's CIA dossier, he was born in Russia on November 10, 1936. His father was a local political figure who was killed during Stalin's Great Purge and his mother defected to the U.S. during World War II. 1963http://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grigori_Weaver&action=edit&section=2Edit November 17, Operation Flashpointhttp://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grigori_Weaver&action=edit&section=3Edit Weaver was assigned to infiltrate Dragovich's launch facility and disable the rocket that is set to launch at the Baikonur Cosmodrome in the USSR. However before he could do that he was compromised and captured byDragovich's second in command, Kravchenko. Later Woods and Mason saw him through a pair on binoculars tied to a chair near a Helicopter. Kravchenko then called Woods on the radio and told them that he would be spared if they surrendered. When Mason and Woods refuse to comply, Kravchenko buries a knife into Weaver's eye and moves him into a nearby building where he was eventually rescued by Mason. After the Baikonur mission, Weaver develops a bond with Woods and Mason for saving his life. However, Mason's deteriorating mental condition has caused rift in the friendship, from worry to mistrust, and by February 1968, Weaver was convinced that Mason is burnt during the latter's days in Vorkuta, and advises Hudson to deal with Mason with "two in the chest, one in the head." 1968http://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grigori_Weaver&action=edit&section=4Edit February 9, Kowloon, Hong Konghttp://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grigori_Weaver&action=edit&section=5Edit After Mason and the SOG recovered a file from the Russian Defector, Reznov that had intel on Dragovich, they discovered a man named Daniel Clarke who helped create Nova 6. Weaver and Hudson were sent to Kowloon to interrogate him. He reveals that he was working on Nova 6 for Dragovich and there was a Nazi working for him named Steiner but then Russian Spetsnaz attack them, forcing them to run the way across Kowloon. However shortly before they make it the LZ, a slippery roof results in Weaver holding onto Hudson who is holding onto Clarke for dear life. Clarke is shot dead. Weaver and Hudson escape. They are saved by other CIA. Then they head to Russia to find Steiner. February 18, Yamantau Complex, Russiahttp://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grigori_Weaver&action=edit&section=6Edit Weaver, Hudson, Brooks and Harris travel to the Complex but are forced to take on waves of Russians in blizzards with the help of a Blackbird piloted by Captain Mosely and Major Neitsch. Once there, they look for Steiner, but the bridge they are on is shot down by an RPG. Harris falls off and Weaver, Hudson and Brooks are forced to run from an avalanche and off a hill. They find out Steiner is not there, but they find out where Dragovich's targets are. Then Steiner contacted them telling them only he could translate the number codes and that he was at Rebirth Island in the Aral Sea. They are then ambushed but able to escape. February 23, Rebirth Island, Aral Seahttp://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grigori_Weaver&action=edit&section=7Edit It is revealed that Mason, who they thought died in Vietnam, was alive and set out with Reznov to kill Steiner himself. Weaver, Hudson and the CIA reach Rebirth, where they are forced to battle waves of Russians through a large leak of Nova 6. Once out of the gas they infiltrate the base where they race against time to stop Mason and Reznov. Once they get to Steiner, they find him being attacked by Mason. However, they can't get through the glass and try ramming it. During this time Mason proclaims that he is Reznov and he will have his revenge. Once through the glass, Mason shoots both Steiner and Weaver, but Hudson knocks him out. Weaver suggests that they find Reznov but Hudson says they won't because he was never there. Weaver then says that Mason's the only link to the numbers broadcast station. They then bring him back to the CIA where they interrogate him. February 25, Room 9, National Security Agency Facility, USAhttp://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grigori_Weaver&action=edit&section=8Edit Following Steiner's death, Weaver and Hudson interrogate Mason and demand to know where the number station is. When he tells them he doesn't know what there talking about they out him through the major events in his life from Bay of Pigs in 1961 to the present day. However, Hudson does most of the interrogating, getting few answers out of Mason, who rants on about Dragovich, Kravchenko, Steiner and his delusions concerning Reznov. Later Weaver gives up and tells Hudson they're at DEFCON 2 and need to get to the bunker. Hudson chooses to stay in a last ditch effort to jog Mason's memory. Weaver tells Hudson it's his choice if he wants to die with him and walks out. February 26, Rusalka, Cubahttp://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grigori_Weaver&action=edit&section=9Edit However Hudson does jog Mason's memory and finds out that Castro gave Dragovich a ship called the Rusalka which was the number station. They clear out the ship but find out the Broadcast station is really underneath it in a supply station. Hudson calls in the air strike but Mason insists they go after Dragovich. Once Hudson agrees he tells Weaver to take the rest of the squad out. After the attack on the Rusalka and Dragovich's death, Weaver declares victory, but Mason reminds him that they are only the winners "for now." 1978http://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grigori_Weaver&action=edit&section=10Edit According to unlocked intel, Mason never fully recovered from being brainwashed and still hears Reznov. This made him a person of interest to the CIA. The CIA then decided he was a threat to national security. Weaver and Hudson also became people of interest due to their association with Mason. Mason, Hudson and Weaver later escaped to South Africa. October 28, 1978http://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grigori_Weaver&action=edit&section=11Edit The CIA formed a joint task force with MI-6 in order to find and kill Mason, Hudson and Weaver in what they dubbed Operation Charybdis. What became of them afterwards is so far unknown. [3] Quoteshttp://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grigori_Weaver&action=edit&section=12Edit *"You Wanna Die in there with him? Your Choice!" Weaver to Hudson in Revelations *"We have to stop the Rocket, no matter what the cost!" Weaver in Executive Order *"It is over Mason, we WON!" Weaver's final Words in Black Ops *"Let's do it!" Rescuing Weaver in Executive Order *"FUCK! Let's go!" Weaver upon Dr. Clarke's death in Numbers Galleryhttp://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grigori_Weaver&action=edit&section=13Edit http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Weaver_1.pngWeaver abseiling into a Soviet base withHudson. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Weaver_2.pngWeaver opening a door in the base .http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:CODBlackOps_wallpaper_1900x1200_01.jpgWeaver holding anAUG in a Call of Duty: Black Ops wallpaper. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:WMD.jpgWeaver finishing off a Russian soldier. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:WMD2.jpgWeaver holding anAUG in a Screenshot. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:WMD3.jpgWeaver before crashing into the window. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:19-black-ops-wmd-going-hot-euandaus-HD.jpgWeaver attacking Russian soldiers. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:17-black-ops-wmd-aug-euandaus-HD.jpgAnother image of Weaver. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Weaver-black-ops.jpgWeaver in WMD http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AK-47_from_Single_Player_Trailer.pngWeaver running with an AK-47. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Executive_Order_Intel.jpgIntel unlockable with mission Executive Order, Weaver's dossier is at the right http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Weaver_in_hazmat_suit.jpgWeaver in Hazmat suit http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Weaver_interrogating_Clarke.jpgWeaver holding Clarke duringNumbers. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:WEAVER_1.jpgWeaver and Hudson about to breach the sub-station http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Weaver_2.jpgWeaver looking down on his latest kill http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Black-ops_rescue-weaver_x360.jpgWeaver's rescue http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:WeaverRedemption.jpgWeaver in Redemption http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Weaver_being_stabbed.PNGWeaver getting stabbed in the eye by Lev Kravchenko http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Weaver_wiki.pngWeaver being held hostage. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Weaver_being_stabbed.PNGWeaver being stabbed in eye by Kravencko Trivia http://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grigori_Weaver&action=edit&section=14Edit *Until 1977 Weaver didn't know he still had a blood relative that survived the Great Purge. But unknown to him (or what X didn't tell him, to be exact), Kristina, daughter of his sister Olga, is a GRU agent, and a double-agent who works for the CIA. **According to her dossier within Ryan Jackson's account, Kristina's current GRU assignment is to locate, seduce and detain Mason. **According to Ryan Jackson's emails, Weaver approached Jackson shortly after X tipped him, to ask his help to dig up what info can be found for Kristina; but Jackson's superior, Richard Kain, told Jackson to feed Weaver whatever "to get him off his back" *The Arctic Black Ops Scavenger Multiplayer character is similar to Weaver, however without the eye-patch. *Weaver has been misled by Mason's reports from Vietnam and even believed that Reznov was with Mason, stating at the end of Rebirth that they had to find Reznov; however, Hudson deduced that he was never there. *In an email from Weaver to Mason entitled "Proposition", Weaver tells Mason that he is trying to set Mason up with a "smoking blond down on the the first floor" who is named Sarah. Weaver states that apparently her fiancé had a thing for prostitutes and now the wedding was off. *In second part of the mission "Rebirth", Weaver can be seen without a respirator coming out of the residential area after the Nova 6 gas attack. *Weaver's general appearance (including the lack of an eye as well as the use of an eye-patch) may be an homage to the character Big Boss of Metal Gear fame. *Along with Hudson, it can be easily noted that Weaver is one of the interrogators responsible for interrogating Mason, when he does speak, his particular Russian accent can be heard through the voice-altering. His voice isn't as deep as Hudson's. It is interresting to note that both interrogators were saved byMason. *Obtainable intel states that Weaver is a gifted mechanic.